Lost memories Lembranças Perdidas
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: Ever wonder what happened within Grayskull when Teela was taken there and received blood transfusion the Witch? Well, that's my idea of what may have happened. Você já se perguntou o que aconteceu dentro de Grayskull quando Teela foi levada para lá e recebeu a transfusão de sangue da Feiticeira? Bem, essa é minha ideia sobre o que pode ter acontecido.


**Disclaimer**: Todos os personagens são de propriedade da Mattel. Eu não possuo Heman ou qualquer um dos Mestres do Universo e eu não estou lucrando absolutamente nada com isso. Essa história foi escrita para fins apenas de entretenimento.

**N/A**: Você já se perguntou o que aconteceu dentro de Grayskull quando Teela foi levada para lá e recebeu a transfusão de sangue da Feiticeira? Bem, essa é minha ideia sobre o que pode ter acontecido dentro do castelo. Essa história é inspirada no episódio 09 de Heman 2002 - The Ties That Bind (laços que unem)

* * *

><p><strong>Lembranças Perdidas<strong>

* * *

><p>O dia tinha começado como outro qualquer em Eternia, mas a tarde o príncipe Adam recebeu uma chamada telepática da Feiticeira avisando que Esqueleto mais uma vez tentaria tomar o velho castelo e se apossar de seus segredos.<p>

O jovem príncipe depois de se transformar em Heman, o homem mais forte do Universo, se dirigiu para lá juntamente com todos os Mestres do Universo.

A batalha entre as forças do bem e do mal mais uma vez era travada em frente ao estranho e misterioso Castelo de Grayskull e ela finalmente já estava chegando ao seu fim.

De repente em meio a luta, em um momento de descuido da jovem Mestra Teela, pouco antes de Esqueleto e seus servos malvados se retirarem, Triclop's atingiu diretamente a Capitã da Guarda Real causando-lhe vários ferimentos graves e profundos.

Ela caiu ao chão imediatamente. Avisado por Ram Man, Homem em Armas correu para perto de sua filha. Ela estava agonizando no chão e perdendo muito sangue.

Duncan era um homem de guerras e já tinha visto muitas batalhas e quando ele viu a condição grave em que sua filha se encontrava, Homem em Armas se angustiou.

Ele sabia que só um milagre a salvaria. Ainda sem saber o que fazer ele ouviu uma voz muito conhecida em sua mente.

"Traga-a para Grayskull imediatamente"!

Sem que os outros Mestres do Universo entendessem sua atitude e sem dar qualquer explicação, Duncan pegou sua filha em seus braços e a levou para o antigo castelo.

Quando ele se aproximou da entrada a ponte levadiça baixou permitindo sua entrada. A Feiticeira de Grayskull os aguardava ansiosa e muito apreensiva, porém ela não deixou transparecer absolutamente nada disso para Duncan.

- Teela está perdendo muito sangue e precisa de uma transfusão de sangue urgentemente ou ela vai... ela vai...

- Eu sei. Venha comigo.

Eles caminharam pelos corredores do castelo por alguns instantes até chegar ao quarto principal de Grayskull, que era o da própria Feiticeira. Os passos apressados de Duncan e as batidas das asas da Guardiã eram as únicas coisas que foram ouvidos no interior do castelo.

- Coloque-a na cama.

Ele a obedeceu deitando sua filha com muito carinho e cuidado. Homem em armas estava desesperado por dentro por causa das feridas da filha, mas ao notar a calma e tranquilidade de Teela'na, mãe verdadeira de Teela, ele ficou muito irritado.

Ela agia com completa indiferença á situação mesmo vendo sua filha legítima naquela condição e ele se perguntou em seu coração se ela realmente se importava com o que estava acontecendo com Teela.

Duncan sabia que a Feiticeira de Grayskull era uma mulher de atitudes estranhas, mas ela nunca pareceu tão fria e distante como agora.

- Pode ir, Homem em Armas. Eu cuidarei dela.

- Eu vou ficar! Talvez Teela precise de mim.

- Ela ficará bem. Quando ela estiver pronta para voltar ao Palácio Real, eu o chamarei.

Mesmo contrariado ele concordou. Assim que Duncan saiu, a Feiticeira de Grayskull retirou cuidadosamente a roupa rasgada e suja de sangue da jovem, limpou todo o local afetado higienizando-o e começou a usar sua magia de cura para reparar os danos nos órgãos internos de Teela.

Com a poderosa magia agindo a hemorragia parou. Logo depois ela fez todos os preparativos para realizar a transfusão de sangue na filha. Mesmo depois que acabou o procedimento e se sentindo muito fraca e exausta, Teela'na não saiu do lado da filha.

Ela deitou-se e se aconchegou ao lado da jovem na cama para descansar e se recuperar. Já era alta madrugada quando a jovem lentamente despertou. Teela acordou, mas fraca como estava, ela continuou muito sonolenta e um pouco tonta.

A adolescente abriu os olhos e os firmou bem por causa da pouca iluminação do lugar e só então percebeu que estava em um quarto com paredes muito antigas e embora o quarto estivesse absolutamente silencioso, ainda assim era um silêncio sereno e tranquilizador para ela, mesmo a adolescente não sabendo o porque. Ali ela não sentiu medo, pelo contrário, Teela se sentia segura.

A jovem tentou buscar na memória o que tinha acontecido anteriormente, porém ela se lembrou de tudo muito vagamente. A adolescente se lembrou de ser atingida por algo e de ver seu sangue sujar o uniforme e de uma terrível dor que sentiu logo depois, mas tudo ainda estava muito nublado em sua mente.

Teela tentou novamente se lembrar. Em vão! Ela olhou ao redor tentando mover a cabeça de uma lado para outro com muita dor e grande dificuldade quando algo lhe chamou a atenção. Ela em um extraordinário esforço virou-se quando percebeu que alguém estava deitado do seu lado na cama.

Por alguma razão simplesmente inexplicável para ela, Teela sabia bem lá no fundo de seu coração que não estava em perigo com essa pessoa ao seu lado, pelo contrário, ela se sentia protegida e amada.

A jovem apertou bem os olhos e a encarou por alguns momentos. Ela era uma mulher de aparência estranha, diferente, mas ainda assim muito bonita, e tinha um sorriso distante e triste no rosto ao observá-la em um silêncio absoluto.

Também havia algo estranho sobre a roupa e as asas dela que a fazia parecer uma deusa alada, um ser mitológico ou algo assim. Sobre sua cabeça tinha algo como um estranho cocar que se assemelhava a uma águia ou cabeça de águia que a jovem capitã por mais que tentasse não conseguia discernir exatamente o que ele significava por mais que ela tentasse buscar nas lembranças algo já relatado sobre a misteriosa pessoa a sua frente. Nada!

Embora Teela não soubesse quem a mulher era de fato, estranhamente a adolescente sentiu um profundo amor e carinho por ela e esse sentimento lhe pareceu muito natural. Ela amava aquela mulher! Mas... Porque? Como ela poderia lhe ser tão familiar quanto Teela no seu intimo sentia que fosse?

Teela tentou olhar mais de perto forçando a cabeça desesperadamente para o lado, tentando captar e memorizar cada detalhe de seu belo rosto excêntrico. Seus olhos, verdes profundos e brilhantes, foi a primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção, pois eles são raríssimos em Eternia, sua boca pequena, seu rosto exótico, suas grandes asas...

A jovem pensou rapidamente que a conhecia, na verdade ela tinha certeza que a conhecia de longa data, pelo menos era essa a impressão que Teela tinha. A mulher certamente lhe era familiar e próxima.

A Feiticeira a observava atentamente em silêncio total. Depois levantou-se e se sentou ao lado de sua filha na cama. Com sua magia ela já tinha feito novamente a higiene de Teela limpado todo o corpo da filha e a vestido com uma camisola nova, verde e de mangas compridas, já que seu uniforme ficou destruído com o ataque.

O sangue já havia parado de fluir das diversas feridas de seu corpo e começavam a cicatrizar aceleradamente surpreendendo a própria Feiticeira. A jovem tentou ficar acordada, mas acabou voltando a dormir sempre vigiada pelo olhar atento e amoroso da mãe.

Teela estava dormindo profunda e tranquilamente mas uma vez, porém a palidez de sua pele demonstrava que seu estado foi grave e delicado. A jovem mal podia respirar no começo quando chegou a Grayskull, pois vários órgãos internos principalmente os dois pulmões foram atingidos, mas agora ela já respirava normalmente e isso era certamente um bom sinal de sua rápida recuperação.

A Feiticeira de Grayskull sussurrou as palavras místicas novamente. Ela usou todos os seus poderes místicos para curar sua filha. Foi um grande esforço, não só pela magia gasta na ação, mas também pela quantidade de sangue que doou para ela.

Agora era só uma questão de tempo para o organismo da jovem Capitã responder e ela ficar completamente curada sem qualquer sequela. Teela'na pegou a mão de Teela apertando-a com cuidado em suas próprias.

A Feiticeira de Grayskull estava aliviada. Ela sabia que sua jovem filha já estava fora de perigo, que iria sobreviver aos graves ferimentos e que brevemente Teela retornaria para o Palácio Real e ela ficaria distante da adolescente mais uma vez.

Ela olhou para o rosto de Teela, e pensou em todos os anos em que ela tinha perdido, vendo sua amada filha crescer sem sua presença, sem sua mãe. Sua filha tinha se tornado forte, corajosa e independente e isso lhe dava muito orgulho.

Obviamente ela tinha assistido a filha de longe constantemente através do espelho mágico da sala do trono no velho castelo. As vezes como Zoar, o falcão, ela até se aproximou, mas ela viu tudo o que Teela tinha feito, todo seu desenvolvimento e progresso sem fazer parte efetiva da vida dela.

Teela'na perdeu as fases mais importantes do desenvolvimento da filha e isso não tinha volta. As lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos com o pensamento. A Feiticeira estendeu a mão e tocou-lhe o rosto da filha adormecida, acariciando-a carinhosamente deslizando a mão sobre seu rosto lentamente.

Ela sentiu como o corpo de Teela ficava mais frio, mesmo a jovem estando coberta e agasalhada. Sua temperatura corporal estava muito baixa. O corpo enfraquecido de Teela ainda necessitava de cuidados especiais. A Feiticeira curvou a cabeça sobre o peito da menina pronunciando baixinho palavras antigas e incompreensíveis para qualquer mortal.

Então, de repente, ela começou brilhar intensamente em volta de seu próprio corpo e produzir calor e esse calor começou a se espalhar e aquecer o corpo da filha. Ela parou com a magia quando sentiu ser o suficiente e olhou para a menina quando ela de repente começou a se mexer na cama.

A Feiticeira de Grayskull snotou que a menina sentia dor. Ela se concentrou no corpo da jovem, exatamente nas costas, nos pontos específicos das feridas usando todo seu poder de cura novamente para curar agora definitivamente todos os danos internos e externos causados pelo laser de Triclop's.

Quando Teela'na acabou de usar sua magia ela abriu os olhos e deu um beijo maternal na testa da jovem e olhou para o rosto da filha de novo e a viu desta vez com os olhos abertos e intensos olhando curiosamente para ela.

- Teela...

- Mamãe...?

Essa palavra "mamãe" mesmo pronunciada baixinho e sem muito força foi um choque ! A guardiã de Grayskull realmente não esperava ouvir isso da jovem. A surpresa no rosto da Feiticeiras era totalmente evidente. Ela estava realmente surpresa e confusa! Afinal de contas como sua filha enferma poderia tê-la reconhecido?

"Como isso é possível? Será que os poderes místicos de Teela despertaram tão cedo?"

Teela'na se perguntava a si mesma. Com algumas rápidas considerações ela já sabia a resposta! Seu sangue deve ter despertado os poderes hereditários de Teela. No entanto, nesse momento sua filha precisava mais do que nunca da mãe e ela não a deixaria novamente. Teela'na suspirou, deu um pequeno sorriso e disse:

- Sim, minha querida Teela. Sou eu, sua mãe. Eu estou aqui com você.

- Onde... Onde estou?

- Fique tranquila, meu amor. Você está segura.

- Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu. Eu... Eu não... Me lembro...

- Sim, eu sei que você não lembra, minha querida. Não se preocupe com isso agora, apenas descanse.

A jovem obviamente estava desorientada e muito confusa. A Feiticeira estendeu a mão e acariciou o rosto de sua filha única delicadamente, afastando seus cabelos da testa. Ela continuou acariciando-a até acalmá-la, já que Teela estava agitada emocionalmente.

Teela'na tinha perdido a filha há dezesseis anos atrás quando ela a entregou aos cuidados de Duncan, Homem em Armas de Randor, Rei de Eternia e esta era a primeira vez desde então que mãe e filha estavam juntas e tão próximas.

- Teela, você sofreu um grande ferimento e em decorrência disso houve uma intensa hemorragia depois de ser atingido por trás pelo Lazer de Triclop's.

- Mamãe... Eu... Eu...

Os olhos cansados e pesados de Teela fecharam-se de novo e lentamente ela caiu inconsciente mais uma vez. A Feiticeira vendo seu estado ainda confuso e desorientado pensou consigo mesma que Teela quando recobrasse a consciência certamente pensaria que ela tinha tido um sonho.

Isso se ela se lembrasse do fato, algo que poderia facilmente não acontecer nesses situações de confusão. A Feiticeira deu um sorriso forçado, fraco e sem graça e seu coração doeu. Ela limpou as lágrimas dos olhos mais uma vez.

Quando acordasse tudo isso teria sido apenas um sonho vago e distante para a filha, e Teela não iria se lembrar que a Feiticeira, guardiã do castelo de Grayskull era sua mãe. Mas para ter certeza que a filha de fato não lembraria, ela lançou sobre a menina um encantamento de esquecimento simples, embora eficaz.

Agora seu segredo estava seguro mais uma vez até o momento certo de ser revelado. Isso foi algo muito difícil de Teela'na fazer, mas necessário! A situação estava novamente sob controle. A Feiticeira levantou-se da cama lentamente.

Quando olhou pela janela, ela viu que o dia logo nasceria. Em uma última verificação da filha Teela'na teve convicção que a jovem que dormia profundamente já estava estabilizada e poderia regressar para Eternia. Ela suspirou pesadamente.

Sua filha iria embora e ela ficaria sozinha no velho castelo mais uma vez. Esse era seu destino e ela não tinha arrependimentos. A Feiticeira de Grayskull podia ver o futuro e ele logo mudaria a seu favor. Com esse pensamento a Feiticeira sorriu, fechou os olhos e se concentrou em uma pessoa em especial.

"Homem em Armas, venha á Grayskull. Teela já pode regressar ao Palácio Real"

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Desculpem por não mencionar e descrever a transfusão de sangue em si, mas eu passo mal ao ver sangue e não quero visualizar a cena. Há algum tempo fui doar sangue e acabei passando mal e tive que ser socorrida. Eu sei, é estranho! Me desculpem novamente.


End file.
